


tell me where it hurts

by totallygayforelsa



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallygayforelsa/pseuds/totallygayforelsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla wakes up from a nightmare and Laura is there to comfort her. Useless hollstein fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me where it hurts

_Blood. Darkness. You're choking on the blackness, the blood is drowning you, you're drowning in--_

Carmilla gasped as she woke up, shuddering. Her hands scrambled against the cool sheets, ripping them off of her. She couldn't think, she needed _space_. 

Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the dim room. Thank god Laura had insisted on having a night light for Carmilla, for when her nightmares came to haunt her. _Laura._ Where was she? She wasn't asleep beside Carmilla, like usual. Before Carmilla could start to panic, though, the door to the bedroom creaked open.

"Hey," came the soft voice. "I made breakfa-- are you ok?" Laura was standing in the doorway, already dressed for the day. Her bright disposition clouded for a moment as she wrinkled her brow, full of concern for Carmilla.

"Just... Just some nightmares, cupcake," Carmilla gets out, adrenaline still rushing through her body. "Just the usual."

Laura crossed the room quickly and gathered Carmilla in a brief hug. "I'm always here for you if you want to talk about it, ok?" She lifts Carmilla's chin up and scans her eyes, as if she was checking for any vestiges of the nightmares that lingered in Carmilla's eyes.

"Th-thanks, Laura." Carmilla pulls her down for a short kiss. She lets her lips linger near Laura's skin. _God. What did she ever do to deserve Laura. She was too good._

"I fried some eggs for you, if you want them," Laura finally says.

"That sounds lovely. Thank you," Carmilla replies, and Laura knows that she isn't just thanking her for breakfast.


End file.
